a dream or a nightmare
by the 'bella'trix
Summary: bella alice and rosalie live a boring life of three rich girls. until the notorius cullen mccarty and whitlocks move in to town. these three clan are the top leaders of the irish mafia. is it a dream or is it a total nightmare
1. begging of life

_**the day that changed everything**_

"Why the fuck is this town so boring "says while cutting into my green apple leaning against our wall.

"I dunno maybe cause there's no malls, movie theatres, club, or anything fun here" Rosalie said never looking away from but her new layer of mascara on.

"Also there's literally no guys here the reach the standard hotness level uhh duhh Bella" Alice mumbled still texting I shrugged that is also true it started to stare at the ground.

Then I heard three motorcycles ride into the parking lot of Brandon academy. One blue, red and black three new boys the three of us watch as they slid off of the bikes.

Their helmets still on pull up the back of the seat put their coats in "oh my gosh" Rosalie squeaked Alice and I stared at her she actually squeaked.

They pulled off their helmets "he is a sex god "I said out rose and Alice shaking their heads in agreement. " So what were you saying about there being no descent guys in town" I smiled at her.

"I stand corrected" she said from under her pink top hat. He had strong wide upper body muscular yet somewhat lanky frame. I can see his six pack through his tight hugging shirt a strong square coppery reddish brownish hair and those sexy green eyes. His body covered by form fitting black jeans a red t-shirt black and red biking boots and a black leather jacket. God I almost had orgasm in my red leather skirt.

I kept glancing his way making sure I didn't stared once he caught my eye and winked a small smirk appeared on my face. He grinned at me the bumped his rather large friends shoulder the guy looked up at me said something to the sex god the turned and stared at rose.

"Rose the big one staring at you" I gigged

"Their names are Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty the three eldest sons of the three supposed highest bosses of the Irish mafia" Alice said looking at with a devilish smirk

"Edward's dad is the big boss in charged drugs and murder his is Carlisle Cullen wife's name is esme" she said

"And how do you know all of this" I stared at her

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet" she giggled

"So what about Emmett's dad" Rosalie said fixing her foundation

"He did steals major things like diamonds cars imports guns stuff like that" she muttered

"Jasper's dad keeps everything under low profile their families from getting caught like the cleaners or whatever." She stared a jasper as they walk towards the school doors past us he winked at her and she giggled.

"Girls this town just got a whole lot more interesting" I said as we all laughed walking into school.

* * *

><p>I had a feeling bio was gonna be the thing to make the day boring boy was I wrong Edward had strutted into the rooming pulling out the chair next to me .<p>

"Hello" he said in a velvety smooth voice that would made me tremble if hadn't been playing it cool

"Hi"I said seductively gliding my tongue across my teeth and smirking.

"The name is Cullen" he said "Edward Cullen" he gave me a sexy smirk that made me want to melt.

"Well Cullen, Edward Cullen" I pronounced rolling his last name of my tongue "My name is be…"

"Bella swan formally known as Isabella Marie Swan but like to be called Bella, because you think Isabella make you sound old and boring" he cut me off

"I'm right, no" he smiled no one has ever figure out why until now

"Well you sure do your homework don't you" I bite my lip turning my head sideways and giving him doe eyes.

"Straight A's "he clipped " so what are we doing tonight" he ran his tongue over his bottom lip as I watched he grabbed my hand and slid the tips of his fingers on the palm of my hand.

"Well" "mmhmm" someone spoke up I look up to see Tiffany, Tatiana and Tara god I hate them

He turned glanced at them turned back to me and rolled his eyes he mouthed triplets really I giggled

"What can I do for you ladies" he said while still staring at me

"Well first you can like look at us when you're like talking"

"Second you can like tell your two hot friends that they can totally come to our party this weekend"

"And th- wait what comes after second" Tara says crack up "oh yeah third why are you talking to this stupid slutbag" she smirked

I was going to get up and fight but Edward grasped my hands and shook his head I sat back down Edward stood towering over the three girls.

'Well one the reason why I didn't look at you was because one you three are fugly and I was looking at this beautiful piece art behind me before you interrupted if you don't know what that means Google it." He answered I just giggled.

"second I'm rather sure my friends don't give two shits wait excuse me three shit about you three" Tatiana gasped shocked put her hand on her chest, Tara still looking like an airhead not knowing what's going on, tiffany turning beet red.

"Tweetle Dee Tweetle Dumb and Tweetle Dumbfuck stay away from my girl and I don't want to hear a peep from you again we clear" he scared them

"Crystal" they answered and skirted away.

"Since when am I your girl" I smiled

"Since I just said it like to second ago" he smirked my grin slowly slid back on to my face

"Mmm I don't Mr. Cullen I don't my father would approve" I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"Why do I seem unapproved to you or anyone" he poked his bottom lips god I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen think for sending some so… so sexy I smiled

'no" I said "especially not to me your probably the only guy I'd approve of in this town other than Emmett and jasper" he raised an eyebrow could he get any hotter I lick my lips he watched my tongue gild across my lips. I bite my lip in he glanced at my eyes he knew I was playing he decided to take control.

He slides his hand up my thigh and I sigh as he leans in his lip on my ears I breathe lightly and say.

"God you smell good" he chuckled

"So what are we doing tonight" he sucked my earlobe into his mouth running his tongue lightly over.

"Mmm" I moaned lightly "I don't know" I said not being able to focus as he placed light open mouth kisses down my neck.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen I'd appreciate you taking your session out of my class room" Edward slowly lifted his head from my neck look around the room." Mr. Banner

And firmly saying "what" I smiled as everyone head snapped back to the board.

"We'll finish are umm … talk later" he turned to the board I bite my lip as Mr. Banner began class.

**An hour and a half later**

When the bell rang he began to talk "so when should I pick you up" he smiled

"Well when school end I'm getting on your bike and your driving me home" I smiled

"Am I" he smiled "you are" I grinned "then after you drop me of your gonna call Emmett and jasper gossip to them about me and I'm gonna call rose and Alice gossip about you" I giggled

"True" he smiled "then after you drop me of your gonna call Emmett and jasper gossip to them about me and I'm gonna call rose and Alice gossip about you" I giggled

"Ok" he smiled "then your gonna get changed get your car and pick me up at 7:30" I say

'I love a woman who knows what she wants" he pulled my hips toward his "oh and I'm in the mood for pasta" I clipped and strutted away "later babe" I smiled.

I didn't glance back at him because I knew that's what he wanted.

"Hey swan" I stopped and turned my towards him

"Yes" I said sweetly "which lunch do you have" he gave me a sexy smirk.

"First lunch" his smile broadened "I be seeing…Isabella" I rolled of his tongue like velvet I shivered and turned and continued to strut down the hallway

* * *

><p><strong>epov<strong>

i pulled out my phone and called my dad on the second he picked up

"cullen"he said

"dad"i smiled

"was it her" he answered curtly

"oh it was her alright ... better than i imagined" i said

"good" he said as i watched her walk away

"very" i laughed

* * *

><p>review<p> 


	2. lunch time the wrath of alice

**Bpov**

"The hottest thing just happened in first period" I said as I sat down with Ali and rose.

"What" they say in unison "ok that was a little freaky" I laughed as they did it again.

"Well I was talking to Edward in first he sits right next to me" I giggled they leaned in closer to listened I smiled thinking of him.

"He was asking me where we were going tonight" Rose squealed I blinked at her "Let me finish" I said firm as she quieted down "The triple twats interrupted and he told them off and said don't fuck with my girl" I was dazing

"Here comes your boy now" Alice said I looked up at the door there they were Edwards eyes were searching for me but I let him find me. When he did I merely lifted an eyebrow and curled one finger smirking.

He strutted towards me not even looking at the various amount of people who stared at him on his way over to us.

He slid the chair out next to me his friends sitting down smirking.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled but before I could speak up his friend spoke first

"Damn Eddie-boy you play no games get down to business" his rather large friend boomed" Edwards head whipped around so fast it gave me a head ache.

"Don't fucking call me that" he seeped with anger. Hi other friend piped in.

"Whatever you say boss" he laughed

"Boss" Alice lifted her head from texting

"Yea boss" Emmett said

"Why did you call him boss" I questioned

"His father is our fathers boss and there are three of the, there are three of us so well eventually call him boss cause we take over family business so why not start calling him that now" jasper retorted I nodded.

"Well Edward this I" I started to introduce Rose and Alice

"Rosalie Lillian Hale a.k.a Rose 18 years of age likes shopping texting also knows how to get in like the new iphone off the market before the inventor even creates it and looking at herself in the mirror because she knows she's hot" he turns his head to jasper

"Mary Alice Brandon a.k.a Alice like shopping texting a is currently running Brandon academy while her father sets up his next academy" he smirked

"We do our homework" they said in unison

"Straight A's" I smirked "exactly swan" Emmett smirked

"Hey what you mean she got the new iphone" Rose reached into her bag pulling out the iphone I squeaked.

"Where is mine Rosie" I pouted she pulled out mine "Rose if u had a dick Id fuck you"

"Ooh can I watch please ill be really quiet promise" Emmett smiled like it was Christmas Rose giggled

"Please Bella that is a total lie my names not Edward" I blushed ten shades of red

"Not like you'd do it either my names not Emmett" I smirked as Emmett lifted an eyebrow

"Nah baby I would want you name Emmett or not" Emmett pouted I laughed

"Alice we need to talk to you" the tweedle twats spoke up Alice looked up from her phone.

"About what would that be" she said bluntly "Our grades" they said in unison

"What about the them" she clipped the just stare cause she replied so quickly "Your wasting my fucking time here I wasting 45 seconds of my life watching u stare at me what do you want"

"why the fuck are our grades are so low" Tatiana piped in alices face became angrier by the second she slowly placed her phone on the table and stood me and Rose gasped Alice never puts down unless she sleep, dead, in the shower, driving or in class.

"Firstly you three put together have the i.q. of a squirrel with down syndrome" Alice stepped toward them.

"Secondly you three speed more time in the mirror putting makeup on your fugly faces than actually studying so you can actually pass so don't complain about your damn grades" Alice hissed

"Lastly don't you dare come to me with this bullshit again or you will feel the wrath of Alice Brandon do you hear me" she growled at them.

"Yes Alice" they whispered "What" Alice said firmly

"Yes Ms. Brandon" they said and flitted away.

"Damn they get on my nerves I can't stand them" Alice grumbled "so what happened this morning in first Bella" Alice giggled the face were priceless as they stared at Alice

"Oh yea she does that intimidating even though she is short she can be an angry little elf." I quoted the movie elf

"So Bella where are we going tonight" he smirked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I giggled

"See J they already have a date tonight boy moves quickly" he whisper- yelled to jasper.

"I know McCarty" he said in a fake whisper Edward punched Emmett's arm

The bell rings we all get up and walk our separate ways

* * *

><p>In last period I told Alice I was riding home with Edward she just said I already knew that.<p>

When the bell rang I walked towards Alice's porche and chatted with them.

Until I saw him walk up he never said a word just grabbed my arm pulled me toward his bike waving at Alice and Rose in the process.

He gave me his jacket pulled out another so glad he did because the one he was wearing smelled of him he gave me his extra helmet.

He slipped onto his bike grabbing my hand and sliding me on as well and wrapping my hands around his hard stomach.

Oh forks just became heaven on earth.


	3. my short sweet apology

Sorry for taking so long to update its been a busy few months for me gonna try to keep updating

Thxs for reading jwolfgrl


	4. prep for date with edward

**Epov**

It felt good to have her hands around my stomach I smiled as her hand slipped up under my shirt. Her hand are soft smooth I loved it her nails scratched my stomach I moaned quietly glad we were on the bike she couldn't hear me.

She is so beautiful with her chocolaty brown hair, light smoldering brown eyes, the small dotted beauty mark she had on her temple and cheek bone.

As I pulled up to her house more like small mansion I grabbed her hand from my waist and helped her slid off my bike. She hitched her leg over the bike to set foot on the ground I caught sight of her red lacey thong and smirked.

She blushed she knew I saw but she only smile. When she started to pull off my jacket I put my hand on hers to stop her she looked at me curiously.

"It'll be yours tonight anyway so just keep it" she smiled stepped back and started walk away I pulled my helmet off to watch my ass walk away I smirked she suddenly stopped and swiveled around to face me. She caught me staring at her ass but she didn't address me on it.

"How did you know whe-" she cut off mid sentence I rose an eyebrow smiling.

"You do your homework" she pointed her keys at me I half smiled she was at her door putting the key in. I slid my helmet on as she turned the key I revved my engine as she stepped in and I pulled off. I glanced at my watch damn its 4:30 I kicked it into high gear going 100 mph heading home.

She will be the greatest birthday present ever Ismiled.

**Bpov**

I knew exactly where I wanted to go but I hadn't told Edward It is gonna be great tonight.

I ran into my room placing my new iphone on the dock. Three waying Alice and Rosie.

"Did he kiss you" Alice shouted as soon as the phone picked up I smiled

"No but he will tonight" I giggled "He knew where I lived and surprisingly I found it sexy and not creepy" I said

"They do their homework" they said in unison I smirked as I picked my dock and put it on the counter in my bathroom and turn my shower and set the temperature. I stripped my clothes listening to them go on about Emmett and jasper to each other I stepped into the shower.

"Where are you two going anyway Bella" Alice asked as I lathered my hair with shampoo.

I turned my face toward my phone "La Bella Italia" I said spraying the soap out my hair thinking of Edwards handsome face god he was perfect.

"Oooh what are you wearing" rose ask excited "A one shoulder slim top" "red" she asked "of course and those ripped white jeans" she interrupted "The ones that my your ass look good" "that's the one" I giggled "And the fuck me heels" "That red and black hat Alice gave me" I paused "My guess ring" I twisted my mouth thinking "Oh and those earring and bracelet set I got last week" I thought "And I'll wear his motorcycle jacket" I whispered forgetting to tell them about the jacket.

"HE GAVE YOU HIS JACKET" they yelled in unison

"I'm beginning to think you to are twins you're freaking me out with that" I laughed

"Never the mind us he gave you his motorcycle jacket" Alice yelled I could practically hear her smile over the phone.

"Yes he did it smells just like him… sexy" I breath as I get out the shower wrapping the towel around me flipping my hair so I could blow dry it while I sat on the counter.

"Do you think he'll ask you to be his girlfriend tonight" Rosie asked

"Oh I'm 100% sure he will" I giggled "How do you know" she asked

"Because he already told me he would when he dropped me off" I mumbled wringing my hair to dry it quicker. I looked at the time damn 5:30 I started my makeup giving myself a what I like to call the kitty eye with black eyeliner I dabbed my lips with red lipstick not too much just enough to make them redder juicier.

"Maybe he'll kiss you Bella" I bit my lip at the thought then released it to put my nude shimmery lip gloss on blowing myself a kiss in the mirror I let my hair go natural so I had big ringlets every and pulled it into a side ponytail.

"I sure hope he will" I started to dress myself in the end I looked good I took a picture of myself and forwarded it to ali and Rosie put the phone to me ear the hear them speak.

"Can you say hot" Alice spoke as she got my text

"No can you say smokin' hot" I heard rose speak looking at the clock I still have time.

"Hey make sure you eat something small now, so you don't eat like a pig later" Alice spoke. I ran down stairs into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar sitting on stool. Rolling my eyes she was always right I was hungry.

"Thanks al you just saved me" I stated I miss Edward I finished my granola bar.

As I got up I posted my picture on my facebook adding a description say "Date with Edward don't I look hot lol"

_**Ding dong!**_

I looked at the clock and scrunched my eyebrows together 6:45 huh he' early "you guys he's here got to go bye"

"Have fun" they say in unison

I run to the door checking myself in the mirror knocking of crumbs for the granola bar.

I opened the door the he was in all his glory his red Ralph Lauren polo shirt, black peacoat, straight blue jeans, silver Rolex, ray bans on top of his head and his red, black and white poorman weapon hi converse with zebra print.

"Hey" he smiled pulling me too him "Hi" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You ready to go Bella" I nodded the way he said my name made me shiver. He grabbed me and pulled me to his car. It was one of the most beautiful cars I've ever seen in my life before.

"An Aston Martin V8 Vantage" I whispered

"You know cars" he stared at me "I know my fare share of them" I said

He place his hand on his heart "I think I'm in love" he whispered in my ear I giggled.

"Ready to go" he glanced at me opening my door I smiled.

"Yea I'm ready" I slid into his beautiful car.

"Is it weird to say that I missed you" he looked at me I shook my head side to side

"No I kind of missed you too" he chuckled "Ok it's nice to know I'm not the only one" he smiled pulling of the purr of his engine made me tingle I actually moaned a little. As he pulled off on to the road.

"What was that" he smiled I know he heard me I leaned over close to his ear and moaned again.

I got closer so my lips touched his ear "I love your car" I whispered seductively the car swerved a little I giggled sitting back in my seat.

Watching his hand slid down grasp mine and bring up to his mouth and kiss it. His lips were soft against my skin he set our hand that are clasped to get between us smiling. I giggled I'm so in love with him


	5. date with edward

_**Bpov **_

"Want to play twenty questions" he asked using his thumb to stroke my hand.

"Sure…but I'm pretty sure you know everything seeing as you do your homework and all" he chuckled

"Ok favorite song" he asked

"I'm in here by sia" I said without a hesitation he smiled "is there a reason why you like that song" he glanced at me

"That's to questions Edward" I looked at my lap "Ok what your question" he looked at.

"That's also a question" I stated point at him he tilted his head towards me smiling.

"What's your favorite car" I turn sideways to look at him. He twisted his mouth "Umm my bugatti veyron" I gasped staring at him he glanced at me.

"What?" I still stared "y-you have a b-b-bugatti" I stuttered he laugh "Yeah I do maybe I'll let you drive one day" his eyes sparkled they were so green.

"Please do I would so love you if you did" I squeaked out

"Bella where are we going because I've just been driving" I looked up surprisingly we were going in the right direction.

"You're going the right way, were going to Port Angeles" I smiled

"Ok" he nodded pressing the gas pedal going 95 in a 45

"Don't you think you're going a little fast" I put my forefinger to my thumb.

"Actually this is the way I drive all the time I just never get caught; I've actually never had a ticket."

"Damn I get tickets all the time lucky" he chuckled

_**5 minutes later **_

We pulled up at la Bella Italia it's a classy casual café of sorts it has vale and all but people don't dress up to go.

As I got of the car the parker guy looked down my shirt.

"Hey eyes up here buddy" I walked around him

"Sorry miss" Edward noticed he did not have a happy look on his face.

When he hand the guy the key he whispered something in his ear that apparently freaked him his eye bulged and got all sweaty he almost ran around Edwards car just to get away.

"Edward what did you say to him" I asked as we walked hand in hand inside.

"Basically to step off my fucking girl before I slaughter him" he paused

"The rest you don't need to worry about" he chuckled darkly

"Ok" I said look up at the hostess she has firey red and blue eyes

"Welcome to la Bella Italia table for one" she stared at me I just looked at Edward.

"No table for two" I stared at the floor I could still feel her eyes on me

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there sir" she said solemnly she walked over to a table really close to the hostess stand and pulled out the chair for me.

Edward just kind of blanked after that. "Umm actually can you get us something more private" I said handing her a 100 dollar bill.

"Sure sweetie" she giggled turning around and walking us to a new table I rolled my eyes at Edward he was still staring at the pulled out chair. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with us.

She sat us further back at a little booth for two. She place to menus down at said your waiter will be out in a moment she winked at me.

"Was I the only one that felt super awkward just n…"

"Hell to the no" he stared after he "she just tried to steal my date while I was standing next to and on top of that she is a she" he blinked

"Anyway" I said grabbing his hand "Shall we continue our game of twenty questions" he slid his hand across the table pushing my hand up so my palm faced him sliding his hand up my so our fingers even out his hand made mine look like a babies. Then turning his hand so ours folded together on the table.

"What's your favorite color?" he stared intently at our hands rubbing mine with his thumb.

"I have three actually" he nodded as if to say continue

"Red, gold and green" I blushed a little I didn't escape him he smiled at me.

"Why'd you blush Bella" he looked at me curiously like he was trying to solve impossible puzzle.

"Umm that's two questions Edward" I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright what's your question" he chuckled unclasping and reclasping our hands.

"Why did you choose me out of all girls at forks high" I slid my fingers up his than back down.

"Honestly" he asked bowing his as if saying you really want to know I nodded my head looking him in his eye.

"I needed some strong willed the fighter type literally with the killer instinct but can also keep up the façade that she is a women in society that is well rounded and in control of herself" he seriously staring in my eyes.

I stared at him blankly so was her seriously in the mafia I mean I know there were rumors about it but is he serious so I just stared raising an eyebrow slowly.

He started to chuckle and lean towards me grinning he was so only mere inches away.

"Relax Bella don't worry so much I" I bit my lip looking down and blushing. He tilted my head back up with the side of his forefinger.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered to me while I just stared into those green orbs. God he is so damn charming he began to laugh.

"D-did I say that out loud" I asked he nodded grinning from ear to damn ear.

"Ugh no" I said look away from his handsome face.

"Hey… don't worry actually just boosted my ego tenfold" he chuckled do his hand in a sailing motion upwards. I laughed at his excitement nodding my head.

We both stopped laughing and stared at each other. His green eyes held mystery for me but the obvious emotion was lust as he slowly leaned in as if he were about to kiss me.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped turning my head towards the person Edwards lips landing on my cheek. I giggled his lips are so soft. Edward looked at the man with cold eyes I grasped his hand so he'd calm down. He looked at me smiled ruefully turn to the man nostrils flared he breathed out his nose hard.

"Yes, what is it" he breathed staring the man with intense anger.

"Umm are you too ready to order" he asked nervously

"Question when you walked up to us did it look like we were ready to order huh?" Edward asked tightly

"Umm uh umm" the man shifted his wait from left leg to right.

"Umm uh umm what are you gonna answer" he said coldly

"N-no" the guy stammered

"Oh so you're not gonna answer" Edward asked the man angrily.

"Yes I mean no" said the man Edwards eyebrows squished together.

"Edward ease up" I bite my lip when he turned to me his eyes softening. He nodded his head at me.

"Umm sir I'll have the shrimp Alfredo and a sprite" I smiled as he visibly relaxed and nodded to me as if to say thank you and writing down my order.

"I'll have the Steak Gorgonzola-Alfredo" he said much calmer but the man just stared at me. Oh no I just got him off the hook with Edward now he had to go and ruin it.

"Hey man stop staring at my girl and go get our food" he snapped the guy jump and scampered off.

"Is everyone trying to steal you away from me tonight" I nodded he smiled. "That means you'll have to work extra hard to keep me doesn't it" I laughed biting my lip.

He nodded grinning "so why'd you blush when you said green earlier" I blushed he chuckled.

"Umm because I actually started like the color green today" I played with my side ponytail.

"Really and why is that Bella" I smiled shyly put my head down.

"How about I tell you after we eat" I was so glad our food had arrived he nodded giving me a sly smirk.

"Fine but don't think I'll forget" I took a bite of my food and chewed slowly.

_**After dinner **_

He grasped my hand as we walked out of the door to la Bella Italia. We got in his car drove down to the beach. _**(The car on my page isn't convertible but it's my story damn it so deal)**_ He put the top down and we watched the stars since the beach was completely deserted. We laid the seats back not speaking to one another. I smiled it was so peaceful I loved it

"So…" his deep smooth voice cut through the silence I turned my head to look at him his green eyes darkened a dark green color.

"So…" I retorted licking my lips and turning my body toward him more and smiled.

"Why'd you blush Bella" he made tucked his arm down and grinned at me.

"Oh I was hope you'd forget that" he laughed out loud and looked down embarrassed.

I looked at him with what I like to call kitty eyes they say come and get me and enjoy the chase while you can.

"Well the reason why I like green is because those eyes of yours the make me feel exposed, like you can see everything going on in my mind and my body." I slid my hand across his sculpted chest

He stopped laughing and staring at me leaning forward he kissed me I was freaking out inside his soft lips made me tingle all over.

His tongue slide over my bottom lip deepening the kiss. I smiled into his kiss slid my nails down his back. He groaned slipping he legs between mine and grinding against me I broke away moaning. He stared at me for a moment unbuttoning my jeans looking at me for conformation I nodded kissing him again.

Usually I don't fuck on the first date but I was willing to with Edward. I heard the sound of my zipper. I moaned when I felt his fingers brush my clit. He stroked me sliding one finger inside me.

"Ugh Edward" I kissed his neck nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

"You're so wet Bella is this all for me" I nodded I moaned as he slipped another finger inside.

"Edward" I gasped biting and sucking at his neck he groaned.

"Fuck bell you're so tight" he kissed my neck rubbing me I was almost there.

"Mmm god Edward I'm gonna come" I groaned out he slid his fingers away.

"No please don't stop" I screamed I was so close I watched as he slid his finger in to his mouth groaning closing his eyes. I bite my lip swallowing loudly he pulls a lever pushing my chair back enough for him to put his knees on the floor of the car. He never spoke only pulling at my pants lifting my hips so he could pull my pants off of me.

He pressed his finger to my underwear clad clit. I moaned bucking my hips into his hand.

He licked my underwear and moaned.

"You're so wet for me you taste so good Bella" I smiled he ripped my underwear from me and licked my full on his tongue working wonders on me.

"You like the way I eat your pussy don't you Bella" I bite my lip moaning.

"Mmm yea" I nodded he chuckled he stuck his tongue deep inside I groaned "Ooh I right there mmm" I grasped his hair as he hit the sweet spot. He repeated hit it until I was full on screaming out in ecstasy.

He flicked his tongue over me quickly and that was my undoing.

"Edward" I screamed seeing stars looking at the sky oh I'm literally seeing stars.

"Thank you" I grinned slyly kissing him tasting myself on him I moaned.

"Told you that you are delicious" he bite my lip "I could just eat you up"

"But Edward you already have" I smirk he laughed and kissed me.

"Now it's your turn babe" I giggle trying to flip us over.

"No this was about you I'll get mine another time babe" he smiled pulling up my pants.

"But" I said

"Babe I said don't worry I'll get my in time" he smiled I nodded.

"Ok" he smiled sliding back into his seat I zipped up my pants.

"So Bella" I looked at him buttoning up my jeans his eyes snaking to the buttoned then back to my eyes.

"Will you" he leaned forward kissing me "Be my" kiss "girlfriend".

I smiled raising an eyebrow "I don't know" I smirked "Oh and why is that" he smirked

"Well there is this guy he has this thing about that just drives me wild" he looked away from me.

"He has these emerald green eyes and bronze wild sex hair" he whipped his head back to me.

"His name is like edvard Edmund" I paused snapping my fingers like I remembered "Edward that's it" he crashed his lips collided with mine.

He pulled away starting his engine I giggled.

_**Ten minutes later **_

We pulled up in front of my house he came around the car opening the door and he walked me to my door. Kissing my I slid my fingers through his hair he groaned then my door opened. Edward and I jumped apart in the doorway stood Alice and Rose.

"Hey Bella" they paused "Edward" they said in unison

"Alice, Rose umm goodnight Bella" he smirked pecking my lips and I just smiled.

"Night Edward I'll see you" I paused "tomorrow" he finished for me getting into his car.

I waved goodbye as Alice and Rose pulled me in the door and shut it.

_**What do you think? **_

_**REVIEW **_


	6. read important shiz

check out my newest story the land of warriors and i will be adding a new chapter to a dream or a nightmare this weekend 


	7. important

this story is up for grabs i don't have any ideas for it anymore so if you want this story let me know


End file.
